1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam apparatus and a plasma ignition method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an ignition device for igniting a plasma by using a pulse voltage waveform in an inductively coupled plasma ion source has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2011-204672).
In a plasma ignition device for a conventional inductively coupled plasma ion source, a plasma is ignited by using a pulse voltage waveform (for example, see JP-A-2011-204672).
By using the pulse voltage waveform, even if the initial voltage of the vibration waveform is a very high voltage, the total power per pulse is low. However, it was necessary to apply a high voltage as the initial voltage of the vibration waveform of the pulse.